


Pinned

by Endellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Derek and Stiles have sex against a wall. That's it. Just wall sex. You're welcome.





	Pinned

Derek snarled at Stiles, pinning him to the wall. Stiles grinned in his face, having lost his fear sometime around his decision that Derek was just a grumpy Sourwolf. “Come on, big guy. I want it, you know I do.” He smirked as Derek crushed their mouths together in a biting kiss. Stiles loved that Derek could do this, hold his weight up against the wall like it was nothing. It made heat pool in his gut, dick eagerly chubbing up in his jeans. He wrapped a hand in Derek’s hair, tangling his fingers in the thick black strands and licking his way past fangs into the heat of Derek’s mouth. 

Stiles groaned when Derek’s tongue tangled with his and their bodies ground together in a slow, dirty slide. Derek used his weight to hold Stiles to the wall as he shoved a hand between their bodies to push Stiles’ shirt up. He bent his head and licked up the pale, mole-dotted skin to a small nipple and then took it into his mouth in a hard suck. Stiles’ head hit the wall with a thump. He tightened his grip on Derek’s hair, canting his hips to rub against the growing bulge in Derek’s trousers. It felt so good and Stiles’ hand dropped to palm at the hot thickness. 

It was Derek’s turn to moan and he undid Stiles’ jean button and yanked down the zip before doing the same to his own. He pushed his jeans down his hips, baring his dick as Stiles hissed. “You’re not wearing underwear, fuck. You do this to me on purpose. I’m never going to be able to look at you without these thoughts.” Stiles kept up a stream of indignant snark. Derek nipped at the tight, raised bud of his nipple in retaliation and Stiles outright squeaked. He released his hold on Derek’s hair to help push his jeans and briefs down, pointedly ignoring Derek’s mocking smirk. 

As soon as Derek’s hand freed Stiles’ hard cock, Stiles moaned, going loose in his grip. “Yeah, yeah, yes.” Stiles let his hand circle the thick girth of Derek’s dick, letting his hand stroke up and down once, dry. Derek raised his head from tormenting Stiles’ nipples and held his hand up.   
“Spit.” He said in a rough voice. Stiles lifted his eyebrows but did so, glad he had when Derek’s hand circled both of their cocks to stroke them together. The spit wasn’t enough, tacky on their flesh.   
“Pocket.” Stiles said. “In my pocket. Come on.” Derek reached down and into the crumpled pocket of Stiles’ jeans and pulled out a one-use packet of lube. He didn’t waste time to tease the teen, just raised it to his mouth and tore it open. “In me.” Stiles said, in an approximation of a growl. “I want you in me.” Derek’s eyes darkened, meeting determined honey-brown whirlpools. 

“Yeah? Think you can take me?” He almost purred the words, his hand tugging pointedly at his hard, red erection. Stiles was nodding frantically and Derek smiled slowly. He leaned in and kissed Stiles again, their mouths open and wet as they sucked at lips and tongue. Derek had released their cocks to slide a thick, lube slickened finger along Stiles’ taint. He rubbed at the waiting pucker, teasing the rim in enticing circles. Stiles squirmed in his grip, back hard against the wall as his hole tentatively opened to take the tip of Derek’s finger. 

“Feels so good. C’mon, Der. In me.” Stiles panted, a stream of filth sliding out in between kisses. He ran his hands under Derek’s shirt, fingers scraping at defined abs and humming in delight at how fit Derek was. He could sacrifice a rabbit to this six-pack. Like, not a real rabbit, but a chocolate Easter rabbit. He didn’t realise he was actually saying it out loud until Derek laughed, his finger sinking deeply into Stiles’ body. Stiles rocked down on Derek’s finger, riding it with the roll of his hips. Derek moaned and slowly pushed in a second finger. It stretched Stiles further. Derek felt like he was claiming territory, naming it his, and he wanted to own Stiles. 

He scissored his fingers, Stiles falling apart at the touch in his body. Derek’s cock throbbed against Stiles’ where they pressed between their bellies. “I’m ready! You’re killing me, you jerk.” The taunt was half moaned, no real bite to it despite Stiles’ best efforts. Derek only smirked and then ducked his head to mouth at Stiles’ clavicle, laying kisses all along the hot skin. 

Derek slicked up his cock with one hand, then positioned himself at Stiles’ hole. Stiles groaned in encouragement as the head popped past the tight ring of his ass. “Yes, fuck, come on, want it!” Stiles chanted as he tried to rock down on Derek’s cock. The thick girth pressed out at his walls, forcing his body to accommodate it. Sweat drops beaded on his forehead at the pained pleasure and Derek nosed at them before meeting his mouth in another kiss. They panted against each other, moaning in tandem when Derek rocked his hips up. His cock slid all the way into Stiles, balls deep, throbbing where it was confined in tight heat. 

“You feel so fucking good. I want to bury my cock in you so deep you feel me for a week. I’m gonna fill you up, baby, leave you leaking my cum. You want that, sweetheart?” Derek crooned. Stiles nodded, lips rubbing against Derek’s with the movement.   
“Yeah, please, want it. I want to feel you all the time. Wanna be dirty, fucked full of you.” Stiles swore shamelessly. 

For long moments there was only the sound of sex, harsh slaps and panted breaths, moans and nonsensical swearing. Stiles had his hands in Derek’s hair, Derek’s hands were on Stiles’ hips. Stiles started begging for Derek’s touch. “Put your hand on me, please. Please touch me. Please.”   
Finally one of Derek’s hands wrapped around his dick, giving it a long stroke from base to tip. He spread the pre-come from the leaking head down the shaft and sped up his strokes in time with his thrusts into Stiles’ body. Stiles let out a wail as his orgasm crashed over him. His release pumped up his chest and over Derek’s hand. 

Stiles’ hole spasmed and clenched around Derek’s cock pulling him over the edge. He spilled into Stiles with a rough moan. His body rocked through the waves of pleasure before he slowed and stopped. Cum slid down around his cock as he slipped out, moments later. Derek sighed and let Stiles down the wall, only to have Stiles whine and wrap his arms around Derek’s neck. “Nope.”

Derek chuckled, pulling their clothes into the right places and doing up zippers until they almost looked respectable. Almost. Stiles looked at Derek’s hair, wild from Stiles’ fingers, and burst out laughing. It only took a second before Derek joined him.


End file.
